<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Obviously by BelinhaZpears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669760">Obviously</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelinhaZpears/pseuds/BelinhaZpears'>BelinhaZpears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, F/M, POV Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelinhaZpears/pseuds/BelinhaZpears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your thoughts are all tangled up in a knot, but you could have trusted him the whole time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Denver | Daniel Ramos/Mónica Gaztambide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Obviously</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It falls apart as fast as it was built.</p><p>Faster even.</p><p><em>Obviously,</em> none of it made sense. Or it did, just not the sense you’ve been giving it so far.</p><p><em>Obviously,</em> your hours were counted and coming to an end.</p><p><em>Obviously,</em> it wasn’t love, just plain stupidity.</p><p>And you were back to square one. You’d be the idiot, daring to believe that life was about to take a turn of one hundred eighty degrees while running towards the sunset. The slut, spreading legs to mark a position, the only way you knew how. The poor thing, lying down on the couch because, instead of nightmares, would be left dreaming of what could have been.</p><p>
  <em>Obviously.</em>
</p><p>Some tales were never meant for a happy ending. You should have learned that by now.</p><p>You’re not sure of what hurts the most while he shatters your fantasy, if the fact he’s taking away your chance for a change or the mere realization you’ve been believing a lie. No, you probably wouldn’t accept a drink had you met him outside; <em>damn!</em>, you probably wouldn’t even look twice. But out there you had been seduced by illusions of grandeur and vain promises. And in here, even for just a couple of days, you had learned that letting your guard down was an opportunity for people to surprise you.</p><p>Even yourself.</p><p>You had been a fool. <em>Obviously</em>.</p><p>In a last string of courage, the same you thought you didn’t have, you ask him if there was ever any feeling involved. If the lie had been just yours or shared by both. If you could blame him for making you believe you were getting to know him and take some relief over the fact you’ve been manipulated by someone who turned deceit into a tool. It’s what cowards do, after all, and maybe you can breathe easier this way.</p><p>He’s completely disarmed when he says yes, there still is. But for <em>him</em> it’s real. He stares into your eyes and you know, you just know: his warm touch, his gentle smile, his tender voice… It had been real, real, <em>real</em>. Your life has become a roller-coaster and he’s the only one standing still, the first brave enough to make a decision.</p><p>He’s letting you go to protect you. </p><p>For the first time, you’re chosen over someone else’s heart.</p><p>Which isn’t obvious, but just for once you want to believe that this is the greatest sense you can take from everything that happened.</p><p>Your thoughts are all tangled up in a knot, but you could have trusted him the whole time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was my first baby after nearly four years (!!) without touching a pen, so I feel something special about it - even if the foreign language took half of its soul away. I sincerely hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>